Quédate esta noche
by LaNadia-n.n
Summary: Estaban al revés, hechos para separarse. Pero al final eso no importaba... Y se quemaron. Basado en Stay The Night - Zedd ft. Hayley Williams. No es un songfic.


**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z** no me pertenece.

* * *

Llego dando un portazo, frustrada. Estaba harta de que todo eso le estuviera pasando a ella. Y eso que imaginaba que serían la pareja más linda de la escuela. Por favor, con trabajos lo soportaba.

Pero es que no entendía muy bien, ella estaba segura que lo amaba.

Entonces, ¿Por qué discuten tanto? Ni idea.

Dejo las llaves en la mesita del teléfono y se dejo caer rendida en el sofá, intentando pensar ¿Qué sucede con ellos dos?. Comenzó a sobarse las sienes y suspiro profundamente. Se quitó sin ningún cuidado las Vans púrpura y camino desgastada a su habitación, para después, volver a caerse rendida en su cama.

Volteo quedando boca arriba y siguió preguntándose ¿Por qué no se soportaban? Ella lo quería, y mucho, y suponía que él también. Tal vez sería que los dos son demasiado iguales.

Él ama los dulces, ella también. Él es muy inteligente, ella también. Los dos son pelirrojos y suelen ser serios. Entonces, ¿será por eso?

Dejó de pensar un momento para dirigirse a la tina y darse una buena ducha. El agua estaba fría, pero era lo que necesitaba para despertar y ponerse las pilas en la situación que se encontraba.

Salió de su baño 'rejuvenecedor de mente' y se puso una pijama ligera. Era verano, y sería desesperante que le diera calor mientras no podía dormir por pensar.

Y ahora si, supuso que no estaban echos el uno para el otro. Pero igual, cada vez que estaba cerca de él se enamoraba más, hasta que comenzaban los problemas y simplemente no los aguantaba.

Entonces, estaba decidida a intentar dar una solución. Aunque terminaran la relación, no importaba, con que al menos terminara bien.

Se dirigió a la sala y lo llamo. Estaba un poco nerviosa, pero eso ya no importaría después.

- _¿Hola?_.

- Hola, Brick, soy Momoko.

- _Sí, lo sé._

Un silencio incomodo invadió todo.

- _¿Y a qué se debe tu llamada?_. Dijo después de diez segundos. Lo que fue suficiente para que Momoko decidiera dejarse llevar y decirle todo.

- Escucha, me he dado cuenta que no estamos hechos para estar juntos, que aunque nos parezcamos, somos lo contrario. Y he estado pensando demasiado nuestra relación, que tal vez lo mejor sea terminar con esto de una buena vez. Pero ¿Te quedarás esta noche?.

- _... ¿Podrías esperarme un momento?_

Y ella lo espero, no se dio cuenta que duro una hora pegada al teléfono. Y aún así él no volvió a contestar.

"Mal nacido idiota estúpido, lo odio soy una tonta" Se comenzó a decir internamente y se dirigió a su habitación, decepcionada. Por supuesto, se desquitó con la almohada. Gritó, lloro, en verdad se sintió frustrada con todo.

Se quedó dormida un rato. Cuando despertó, eran las 12:34 de la noche. Se maldijo pues después, ya no pudo dormir.

Estaba en su cama, intentando dormir, cuando se escucha el timbre.

Maldito sea quién este tocando su puerta a esas horas.

Cansadamente fue a abrir y las lágrimas volvieron a salir.

- ¡Eres un completo idiota y aún así te atreves a mostrar tu cara aquí! Ya decía yo que no debí meterme con imbéciles, ¡Te odio y más porque cuando intentaba arreglar un poco las cosas tu me dejas colgada en el teléfono!

- Te dije que me esperaras un momento...

- Pero igual no llegaste.

- Te gusta iniciar nuestras discusiones, ¿no es así?. Además no tenías porque seguir el ejemplo de Kaoru y decir palabrotas cada segundo.

- ¿Ya te dije que te odio?.

- Si, y yo ¿Ya te dije que te amo?.

Sí, lloró, otra vez. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle semejante cosa en esa discusión? Y no es que estuviera enojada por eso, si no que estaba dolida.

- Momoko, para, deja de llorar.

Claro que no lo haría, estaba llorando por el simple hecho de qué las palabras 'te amo' la hicieran sentir más dolida que amada. No era necesario que las mencionara en una discusión que iba para el final de, digamos, su amor. Eso era lo que le dolía, que él sintiera que no debían terminar. De todas formas, intentó relajarse y dejó de llorar un poco.

- Entonces, ¿Te quedarás esta noche?.

Volteo a verlo ahora impresionada. Sin duda, lo amaba, y tal vez debían intentarlo otra vez. Aunque no se quedarían toda la vida, esa noche estaba asegurada.

Brick se acercó levemente y la besó. El mejor beso de sus vidas. Ella comenzó a envolver sus piernas en la cintura de él mientras Brick besaba cada parte de su cuello y saboreaba su boca. Entonces Momoko terminó encima de él sin dejar de besarse.

A la mierda todo. Esa noche, se quedaron para quemar todo el lugar.

* * *

Bueeeeeeeeeno.

Me he sentido muy inspirada estos últimos días, tanto, que mi flojera suprema desapareció y marqué récord de publicaciones. Nunca me sentí tan más orgullosa de mi misma :'D

Quiero dedicarle esta pequeña historia a _Karla-20, _jksajskajs MÁS ORGUUULLOOO! Te amo Karlangas, y sentía que estaba en deuda contigo, Y mira lo que te traje, WIII!

Para hacer esta historia me base en la canción Stay The Night de Zedd ft. Hayley Williams.

Me he enamorado de esa canción. Así que si no la han escuchado, HÁGANLO!

Nos leemos amores míos.

Nadia la sensual.


End file.
